Comic Havoc
by Angeal's Puppy
Summary: A series of yaoi one-shots based around some comics I found. First up, Rock Band. Featuring Demyx and Zexion. Rated T just in case.
1. Rock Band

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts...or do I, I'm not so sure anymore. Most of these stories are based on comics found, so enjoy.

**Warning: Yaoi. Beware haters, for I shall get my virtual shotgun.**

* * *

**Rock Band**

Featuring Demyx and Zexion

* * *

Plopping down at the kitchen table Demyx gave Zexion a quick greeting, to focused on what was in his hand. Zexion peered over the newspaper he was reading with raised eyebrows as Demyx cursed softly to himself, said musician was busy trying to tape a drumstick to his shoe. Zexion watched Demyx try and fail at taping it on properly, snorting once the blonde finally got it right.

Making a noise of triumph Demyx turned his eyes to Zexion, a scowl on his face. "Rock Band is just too damn hard, I mean I'm just getting the hang of playing the drums with my feet!" Zexion choked on the coffee he was sipping, staring at Demyx in a mix of horror and amusement, "And to make matters worse, I still have no idea how to hold the microphone and play the guitar at the same time, gonna have to make a microphone hat or something...and then there's the bass..."

Zexion shook his head in disbelief, only Demyx. "You do realize it's a party game, Demyx." he drawled, lifting up his newspaper again "You're supposed to have a different person on each instrument." Demyx blinked and scratched his head sheepishly, staring down at the drumstick taped to his foot and the silver duct tape in his hand.

"Oooh," He laughed nervously "Hey-" Zexion cut him off before he could blurt out his latest idea. "No, I don't want to be in your band." He said folding the newspaper up with a sigh, his boyfriend could be so childish.

Demyx grumbled to himself, pouting slightly at the slate haired man. "Who said I was _asking _you to be _in _the band," He lifted his other foot up, trying to tape the other drumstick to it "Maybe I just wanted a _roadie _to carry my microphone hat..."

* * *

**I have decided to do a series of these one-shots based on some comics I found.**


	2. Just Relax

**Warning: Yaoi. Beware haters, for I shall get my virtual shotgun.**

* * *

**Just Relax**

Featuring Demyx, Axel and Larxene

* * *

Demyx smiled into the camera that Axel held, it was show time. Music blasted around him from the conveniently placed stereo that rested in the corner. "Hey guys, welcome to a day in the life of Demyx!" He waved his arms all over the place, succeeding in making himself look like a kid "And this is the party room, where we all hang out, have some fun and play games together!" From behind the camera Axel snickered, it made Demyx sound like a giant orgy...never mind.

The door burst open and in walked a certain bug haired blonde. A chorus of 'Hi' and 'What's up' rang around the room, causing Larxene to smile. "Awesome thanks fo-- Okay **what the fuck!**" She let out a feral sounding growl, causing most of the people in the room to wince. "**I've been here for all of TWO seconds and there isn't even enough people to play a game yet. Gawd am I supposed to wait forever!" **She stormed out but not before calling back to everyone "**Fuck! I'm out n00bs! shit!"** She slammed the door behind her, letting out a loud bang that caused everyone to wince again.

Everyone just opened and closed their mouth, not quite sure how to respond to that. Naturally Demyx was the first to speak, what with him being Demyx and all. "Wow, Larxene just acted like a bitch, huh?" He commented with a wide smile on his face. A smile so bright it could blind poor innocent homeless children in third world countries that drink poisoned water, then roll over and...Nevermind...

Demyx's face became serious all of a sudden, scaring the shit out of the people in the room. "Exactly. So take a deep breath, pop some Ritalin, and stop doing the **same thing**in online game lobbies" He cast a stern look into the camera "Patience is a virtue." And his smile was back.

"Hey, did someone just enter and leave? I blinked..."

* * *

**Lol, I was quite amused with this one. If anyone spots any spelling mistakes, can you let me know and I'll fix it immediately. XD**

**Laterz.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts...or do I, I'm not so sure anymore. Most of these stories are based on comics found, so enjoy.


End file.
